NetherFalls
by Waiting in the Wings
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet, Author and lover of 60's music, the problem she need inspiration for her new book, bigger problem her muse turns out to be a proud, british musician, aka William Darcy. Biggest problem she might just be in love with him.
1. Welcome to Nether Falls

Elizabeth Bennet sat at her computer, her brow furrowed. This story was horrible her publisher was going to fire her, if she didn't come up with a something original soon. The Lady Knight story was over done, remaking fairy tales was not very unique, and the whole vampire thing had become very tiresome.

Lizzie carelessly pressed a thumb on the backspace button until an entire twenty pages had been deleted from her word processor. "So," she muttered, "where shall I find my inspiration?" Lizzie sighed and moved herself away from the computer desk and walked over to her large window the overlooked the entire city of NetherFalls.

NetherFalls was located in the mountains of Virginia, while a fairly large city it was unheard of unless you were involved in a creative occupation (i.e. author, painter, musician, and etcetera.) It was more of a get away for these people to rejuvenate their minds and such, not a place to reside permanently.

The city was named NetherFalls because it was hidden behind a huge waterfall, the city was almost in a crater making the only way in or out by plane, and the plane came only three times a year. The beginning of summer, the beginning of fall and the beginning of winter, but only to bring supplies for the people who planned to stay until summer, no passengers were allowed.

It was a pleasant place and it usually helped Elizabeth clear her mind and write without interruption and by the time she left in the fall, she had a good start on whatever she was writing for her publisher. But this time it didn't seem to be helping.

She turned away from the window, while running her fingers through her shoulder length spiky auburn hair. Lizzie looked around her three room apartment looking for any sign of inspiration, but nothing came to her.

The apartment was a decent sized the kitchen and the living room made one big room, leaving one bedroom and one bathroom. The entire apartment had a funky vibe the walls in the kitchen/living room were a lime green while records and different memorabilia from the sixties decorated the walls and shelves, the single couch was hot pink and covered in coffee stains, from Lizzie's numerous accidents. Her bedroom was painted black with white diamonds decorating the walls, the bed was a small and didn't take up much space, but her enormous dresser did, it was oak and held ever piece of clothing Lizzie could stuff into it, and the bathroom wasn't even worth mentioning.

Elizabeth seeing that her inspiration was not to be found in her apartment, grabbed a black hoodie and slipped on a pair of shoes after deciding she needed to take a walk around town, perhaps inspiration was to be had there.

The town looked as if someone and taken Soho out of New York City and dropped it into a crater, there were no houses only apartments and the stores consisted of art, music, books or clothing. A man sat on a stoop of his apartment with a guitar. His smooth tenor blended well with the song he was playing.

Lizzie grinned at him as she raised her hand in a friendly wave before walking on. _No inspiration there. _She thought. There were many guitarists all over the city and he didn't inspire anything except the thought, nice voice.But Elizabeth wasn't hopeless just yet; she knew where to find some inspiration in this city.

It was a coffee shop known as the _Ebony Rose, _it was a two story building the bottom half was a coffee shop with worn sofas and tables place randomly around the room, the upper half was a library, where you could sit and read as long as your heart desired or check out any book you wish, and it seemed interesting characters were a permanent fixture for the Ebony Rose, and therefore a good place for a author with writers block.

Lizzie walked into the coffee shop with a big grin on her face when she saw that they were having an open mic night. Now people would be singing, and reading their poetry it seemed as if Lizzie had come in at a perfect time. No doubt about it by the night was over she would have writers block no more.

Lizzie grinned as she ordered an iced cappuccino and took a seat on one of the faded sofas facing a woman that was reciting something she had written about being a torn flower. She studied the woman she was tall and lanky with limp brown hair and black eyes. Completely unremarkable, but somehow interesting, she was so dull and plain it made her fascinating.

Lizzie pulled out a pocket sized notepad along with a pencil and began to, write out a character profile for how she imagined the woman might act, and began to make the character plain in a similar way, but still managing to keep her a work of fiction.

Elizabeth's mind was so focused on this character profile that she didn't realize the plain woman had finished with her poem, until Lizzie felt someone else sit down beside of her on the sofa. The woman was peering over Lizzie's shoulder to see what she had been writing so furiously, when Lizzie looked up with surprise. The woman so startled and embarrassed by her curiosity jumped, causing herself to fall off the sofa with a loud _thump._

Lizzie still confused as to why the woman was so nervous and jumpy, placed her notepad on the sofa and reached down to help the woman who was struggling with to climb to her feet, but her lanky frame was in the way. She smiled gratefully when she saw Lizzie's outstretched hand, and clumsily pulled herself up.

"Thank you." she said blowing her brown hair out of her face, while returning to her seat beside of Lizzie.

"No, problem." Lizzie gave the woman a friendly smile before sticking out a small hand with nails that had been bitten down from long hours of plotting characters next moves. "Elizabeth Bennet, but call me Lizzie."

The woman took her outstretched hand and gave it a surprisingly hearty shake. "Charlotte Lucas." she replied and before Lizzie had a chance to respond, Charlotte continued. "Didn't you write, _The Love Story of a Teenage Knight_?"

Lizzie gave her a surprised a look, while it was a very popular book it was mostly teenage girls and mother's of teenaged daughters, she had very few people around Charlotte's age, which appeared to be around twenty-one, that knew of her book. "Yes I am the author." she finally replied.

"Ah, it's a wonderful book." Charlotte commented while trying to cross her long legs, but only managing to almost making a repeat of the scene a few moments ago, luckily Lizzie grabbed the arm of her sweatshirt keeping her from falling. "I loved your main character, Emilie. So vivid, and real, I felt as if she was one of my best friends," she gave Lizzie a sly smile, "That's why I'll let your studying me and creating a character based after me go."

After these words it was Lizzie's turn to fall off the sofa, but caught herself in time and managed to get the flabbergasted look off her face long enough to ask, "How did you know? I made her like you, but different, and of course I knew nothing of your personality it was all speculation."

"Ah, because I saw the look in your eye as you watched me and then the way you pulled out that small notepad and began to scribble furiously while looking up long enough to study me, before returning to your scribbling." Charlotte gave Lizzie a sheepish grin, "Also, I was reading over your shoulder."

Lizzie gave a appreciative laugh before saying, "you're not very graceful or particularly small, but you are very sneaky." she paused as if debating on whether she should say something or not, but then continued apparently deciding it wouldn't hurt. "Charlotte Lucas I believe, we're going to be great friends."

"Lizzie, I do believe you are very correct." Charlotte smiled, obviously liking the idea of being friend with this girl.

Before Lizzie could respond, a tall man took his place in the center of the floor. Causing all eyes to turn his way, He was tall and broad shouldered, but still thin, his long ebony black hair was about chin length and fell into a pair of extraordinary blue eyes they were like sapphires and seemed to hold a inner light that shone, another thing that set him apart from any other man was his clear pale skin that resembled porcelain that would have been at home on a doll, but somehow it didn't make him seem feminine.

He also carried an acoustic guitar, and began to sing in a low baritone, he sang from his heart it was obvious, and these lyrics he sang seem to come from his soul.

"Deep down inside," he sang clearly.

"Deep down inside,"

"I cry,"

"Deep down inside,"

I lie.

"Deep down inside,"

"I refuse to come to terms with my fears,"

"Everything real about me is,"

"Deep Down Inside."

He finished and looked around the room looking at each face daring them to say he had done anything less than perfect. His eyes seem to study each face, finally his spectacular eyes landed on Lizzie's face and her dark brown eyes immediately met his and she felt herself take in a breath and she knew without a doubt this man was the inspiration for her next book, and with that he turned away, but Lizzie still knew deep inside of her he was the inspiration she had been looking for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William Darcy love the city NetherFalls it was secluded and gave him the peace to write his music and sing without anyone judging him, as if they would say he was less than fantastic anyway, but it also gave him the opportunity to leave the thousand of screaming girl fans behind. But even if there were not screaming girl fans in NetherFalls, when he walked into the coffee shop and began to perform, everyone knew who he was or so he thought.

After his performance, as he looked around at each face and peered into their awestruck eyes, and saw recognition in everyone's eyes except for a pair of dark brown eyes that held a intelligent light that struck him in the heart, but it was apparent in those eyes that she had no clue who he was. It annoyed him, everyone knew who he was, and he was climbing the charts and held number one for, four weeks in a row. But this strange girl had no clue who, he was.

William studied her, she was short, sitting down drew more attention to that feature than she probably would have liked, she was also soft and curvy not fat, but not the thin toned girls he was used to. Her hair was red color that shown in the lights of the coffee shop, it was shoulder length and spiky, the dark brown eyes were in a pair of large almond shaped eyes, her lips were small and pouty and her nose was slightly bigger than considered pretty, but she managed to pull it all off.

William turned away from the small fairy like creature and found a seat near the girl and her companion far enough away where he wouldn't draw attention, but near enough that he could hear every word they were saying.

"Charlotte, who was that, He was extraordinary." the small girl asked her fine eyes animated as she asked this question.

While the other woman, her name Charlotte apparently gave the fairy girl a shocked look, before saying. "You must be kidding me, you have no idea who he is?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I love music dearly, but I am a writer not a musician, remember? And I can't keep up with everyone whose in the spotlight." she said in a voice that would shift from a high tone to a low tone, which was odd but not unpleasant to the ears.

William wondered how her singing voice was, but before his mind could pursue this subject further, her friend began to speak.

"His name is William Darcy, and is very famous. Haven't heard the song he was just singing before?" the girl gave a shake of her head, and Charlotte gave her an odd look before continuing. "It's called _Deep Down Inside_, it's one of his biggest hits. I still can't believe you don't know who he is."

The small girl smiled. "Me either," she confessed, "but I will look him up when I return home." and with that the subject shifted and William began to think on the things he had heard.

The small girl obviously thought he was of some sort of in interest. He smiled to himself, she probably thought he was attractive, but came as no surprise, he was possibly one of the most eligible bachelors in America, if not also his native home of England. He gave a chuckle, tonight when she looked him up, she would be awestruck at his popularity, and kicked herself for not getting his autograph, while having the chance.

William moved himself away from the girls and walked over to order himself a cup of coffee, after doing so he turned preparing to find another seat, this time away from those two girls. When something came barreling into his chest causing hot coffee to spill out of it's mug and all over William Darcy's shirt. He let out a yelp as he tore off his shirt to reveal a chiseled chest, and every girl in the room eyes turned to him as if there was a neon sign over his head reading "Free Show."

"O, my goodness!" a familiar female voice cried out.

William looked down to see a short curvy fairy like creature blushing, and trying hard to cover a giggle. A cold look was all he managed to give her.

"I am so sorry…I wasn't paying attention, and my friend was wanting me to sing and your shirt. O dear, I am so terribly sorry." she was rambling. The fairy girl then turned her deep brown eyes on him, and waited for him to respond.

"It's fine." William said icily, "if you give me your name and address I'll send you my dry cleaning bill." he finished calmly, but the anger at being inconvenienced was unmistakable.

"Yes of course," the girl nodded, "let me grab a pen and a piece of paper." she said turning to find something to write on.

"My memory will suffice." he snapped, and she spun around her dark eyes flashing angrily now.

"I apologized." she snapped back in a cold voice, "I agreed to pay your dry cleaning. Do you not have enough common courtesy to accept my apology and my willingness to pay your dry cleaning bill with grace?" she asked, and it then seemed to occur to her that everyone in the Ebony Rose, was watching this exchange with raised brows, and a sparkle of amusement came into her eyes.

"Just give me your name and address and we can both go." William spoke in a low tone hating all the eyes watching him in amusement. He was not a person to be used as a crowd's amusement, he had dignity! Now if this annoying creature would allow him to leave.

She looked at everyone watching and turned back to him, and her eyes held a mischievous sparkle. "Do you want to keep this incident out of the tabloids?" she asked surprising William.

"What?" he asked in disbelief, not believing that this girl was going to blackmail him, but what other reason did she have for asking such an insane question?

She gestured to the numerous people that had retrieved and cameras and their cell phones, and were snapping pictures. "If you want this to stay out of the tabloids, you have to agree to my bargain." she whispered so only he could hear, a glint in her eyes that said she knew he would agree to whatever she said because what other choice did he have.

William looked at the crowd and back at her, and he knew that he was trapped. "Ok." he agreed.

She smiled at him before turning to the crowd. "Thank you kind audience for watching William Darcy and me, practice our improv. Which my dear audience if you did not know is two people performing a scene on the spur of the moment, Please give us a round of applause if you think we played our parts well." she grinned at the crowd obviously winning their hearts because they clapped loudly and there were even a few whistles, she took a bow and turned back to him, while mouthing the words, "Play along."

_She's an evil mastermind. _William thought, as he walked up beside of her after picking up his shirt and putting it back on. He reached out for her elbow and grabbed it, and then pulled her away from the still applauding crowd and upstairs into the empty library.

"First before I discover what you have forced me into agreeing to, I want to know your name." William demanded.

"Elizabeth Bennet, otherwise known as Lizzie." she grinned impishly at him as she shook her elbow out of his grasp.

William felt his jaw drop, He knew who she was, but this couldn't be, she looked to young no older than sixteen at the most, but it had to be. "The author?" he asked.

Lizzie gave him a strange look, before replying, "Yes the author. Why is that such a strange concept? Surely you don't think anyone less than an author with an over active imagination got you out of that predicament?"

William had to agree she did have a good point, but he was not going to let her know that. "My sister reads your books, and they said you were twenty years old. I suppose they lied because you don't look a day over sixteen."

Her face said she was offended, but her tone as she replied breezily claimed she didn't care. "I am twenty, and I know I look young for my age. This is me get over It." she crossed her arms and waited for him to reply.

He ignored her comment and plowed ahead to what was really bother him, "You spoke of a bargain, what sort of bargain?" he questioned.

He watched as Lizzie's face lit up like a light. "I got you out of your predicament, I expect you to get me out of mine." her face became serious, "As you know I am author, and my publisher is expecting me to have a good start on my next book, but I am at a lack for inspiration. That's where you come in." he saw her dark eyes dance as thought moved about in her mind. "All I need is your permission to use your likeness to put in my book, and I of course need to ask you a few questions and get a well rounded idea of your personality. Of course you will get a significant amount of money for your participation. So what do you say?" Lizzie looked at him expectantly.

William groaned and looked at this insane fairy like creature in front of him. It was obvious she was insane as well as an evil genius, but how did that matter some of the best author's were a little crazy Steven King for example, and what would it hurt. Yes she was annoying and had spilt coffee on his shirt, but his sister would be ecstatic and he had given her his word. So of course he had no other so but to oblige.

"Ok." he said.

"Fantastic utterly and completely fantastic." she danced about gleefully before turning back to him, "I'll meet you here in this library tomorrow at three, and of course I'll keep the British accent when I write about you." and with that she left the library, without another word, and William knew he had got himself into a horrible, horrible mess.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Ok guys give me some feedback I need to know if I should continue or quit. R&R **


	2. His big mouth and Her overeaction

Lizzie woke to her cell phone playing a popular tune in her ear. She reached up awkwardly before flipping the phone open and pressing it to her ear. "Hello?" she said her voice husky with sleep.

"Hey, shorty." her sister, Jane Bennet, greeted, calling Lizzie by her nickname she had been given as a child, because she was so short, barely reaching 5'2. "Are you sick? Your voice sounds scratchy." Jane asked worriedly.

"Nope, you just woke me from a pleasant dream. I have been awake for all of two minutes." Lizzie replied cheerfully, as she propped her head up on the pillows of her bed.

"Lizzie, it's nearly one. Why aren't you up on this wonderful summer day?" Jane demanded, still managing to sound like a angel.

"Single, twenty years of age and an author. Jane I can sleep as late as I want." She replied, feeling as if she was forgetting something important, but not remembering.

"Ok, whatever." Jane replied nonchalantly, and then continuing. "O, I forgot to say I'm coming into your secret artist community for a visit and I am bringing a friend."

"Whose the friend, and when are you coming?"

"The friend or I guess I should say 'boyfriend' is Charles Bingly and he has a friend that is here for the summer and he will be staying with him. We will be here in two days."

"Boyfriend." Lizzie gasped, sitting up straight. Her sister hadn't had a date in two years much less a boyfriend, the reason for this lack of dating had nothing to do with Jane's appearance she was by no means ugly, in fact it was quite the opposite, the reason for the lack of dates was because Jane had been engaged to a journalist student, but at the last minute he had taken off with their younger sister Lydia, who was sixteen at the time and he was twenty. He left without an apology and their sister had been kind of enough to send them a postcard from Hawaii saying she was fine and healthy, but other than that they had faded from Jane and Lizzie's lives. But not without leaving scars on Jane's tender heart.

"-He owns a chain of hotels," Jane was saying, when Lizzie tuned in, "and is kind and sweet, but the best part is, Charlie is not a journalist."

That's when Lizzie remembered, she was an author, an author with a appointment to meet her inspiration at three and it was now-Lizzie looked at the clock beside her bed to see the time-1:45. She gasped and jumped out of bed it would take her nearly forty-five minutes in getting ready and another fifteen or twenty minutes to get to the Ebony Rose.

"Jane, I love you, but I have to go. I have an appointment, I will see you in two days, bye." Lizzie said abruptly interrupting her sister's description of her boyfriend.

"Bye, Shorty. Love ya."

Lizzie shut the cell phone with a snap, and searched through her closet to find something to wear, before taking a shower.

Forty-five minutes later, Lizzie was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black pinstriped vest, which she wore with a pair of black skinny jeans and purple ballet flats. She tugged her worn pinstriped fedora over her spiky copper hair as she walked out into the bright sunshine. Ready for the odd, indifferent, musician, that had set the fiery fires of inspiration upon her soul.

She began to hum under her breath and she made her way to the cage feeling rather positive about the whole thing and was glad that God was watching out for her, especially when it came to her writing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William was in a good mood, his good friend Charlie was coming down from New York, to visit, and he was bringing his girlfriend who had a sister in the city. William had the feeling he was going to be subjected to the horrors of a double date with this girlfriend's sister, simply because Charlie would want to spend time with William as well as his girlfriend and it would be awkward for William to go out with them unless he had a date of his own. Therefore he was sure this is where the girlfriend's sister came into play.

Will shrugged as he took a seat in the library of the Ebony Rose, where he could watch the door. He hoped this sister was a pleasant, pretty, calm, girl, nothing like that blasted author from the night before. Who by the way had ruined his nice designer shirt, not even dry cleaning was going to save that shirt from the large brown stain on the front.

That's when she danced in looking even better than she had the night before. She carried a small notepad and a cup of something with whip cream and a chocolate scone. _No wonder she's so hyper. _Will thought with a frown, but it quickly disappeared when he caught sight of her dark, sparkling intelligent eyes.

She took a seat in front of him and gave him a grin as she placed her drink down, and the notepad before taking a bite of chocolate scone. "Wow," she said in her odd voice, after chewing, "I can't believe you really showed up."

"I did make a commitment." William reminded her in milder tone than he normally used, when speaking to people he didn't particularly feel fond of.

"Well, people break commitments everyday. So I wonder, why should you be any different." she shot back, and then began to drum on the table top, her beautiful eyes getting a distant look in them and it made William wonder what exactly was going on in her head.

"I'll keep what I promised you. It doesn't matter what other people do," his voice had caused her eyes to snap back from where ever she had been, and was staring at him intently, so he finished with, "If other people don't keep their promises that's their problem, not mine…or yours." he turned his head so he wouldn't have to see her dark eyes probing his face for answers, as to where that had come from.

She didn't reply and it seemed like they both sat for an eternity in silence. It was both awkward and comfortable at the same time, but neither seemed to know what to say, and so they were silent until it seemed Lizzie remembered why she had came here.

"Ok, let's start the interview." Lizzie said and with that the silence was broken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie sat outside, feeling a warm breeze run through her hair, she smiled up at the glorious stars. Tonight was the perfect night to lay on a blanket and watch the stars, but she turned to see the empty spot on her blanket and felt a tug at her heart. She had never really thought boyfriends were that important, the whole author thing kept her plenty busy, but it was nights like these when she would decide to sit under the stars, and watch the night creep around, that she would feel as if she needed someone to talk to or just feel their arms around her shoulders, but Lizzie knew somewhere deep in her heart that she was destined to be a old maid and none of this love game was for her.

She sighed her good mood ruined, and rolled over on her stomach and stared out at the loud waterfall who's roar had become background noise to her own thoughts. Her interview with William had gone very well, he was open…mostly, a little cold and distant, and sometimes irritating, but she had gotten enough for the day and tomorrow she had made plans to ask a few more questions, but other than that everything was right on track. Lizzie had even began to make a female counter part for his character, and she was liking the look of this story.

She smiled, her good mood back, and breathed in the clean air heavy with the mist from the waterfall. The night was lovely and there was really no reason to be in too bad of a mood, so what if she wasn't in love, and was slightly lonely, Lizzie was successful at twenty, she was interviewing British rock star for her newest book, had two homes, and could find contentment in this life.

Besides love was for suckers, her parent's marriage proved this if anything did. Lizzie's Father, Alex Bennet, was educated, kind, easy going, with a good sense of humor, Lizzie's Mother, Marie Bennet, was shallow, vain, high strung and self absorbed. Alex had married Marie for her looks and nothing else, it had turned out to be a horrible match, They had nothing in common and preferred to avoid one another rather than enjoy each other's company it was a wonder they had five daughters.

The sound of footsteps pulled Lizzie out of her thought train and caused her to jump up and look about in the dark, but the darkness only made her blind to whoever or whatever was out there. "Who's there?" she demanded, hoping her voice didn't give away how scared she really was. When they didn't answer she reached down for her flashlight, which was no where to be found. "Darn it!" Lizzie muttered angrily, there was some sort of weird coming, and out of all the things she needed at the moment was her flashlight, but it seemed she had lost it.

Finally she felt it's cool metal in her hand. She looked up to see the person a possible foot from where she was kneeling, Lizzie jumped up and with an immediate reaction, hit what appeared to be the person's head with her flashlight.

She heard a loud crack and then a groan, but didn't care it was probably some nasty pervert sneaking up on her. "Who are you?" she demanded for a second time, and pressed the little button which lit up the face and body of the person she had smacked. "O I am so sorry, I had no idea you were so quiet and I was scared, O I am so sorry!" she apologized passionately as she kneeled down beside the man's crumpled figure

"Can't I escape you?" William Darcy asked in a low growl that passed for his voice. "Are you determined to scald me with hot coffee and give me a concussion." he asked, as he came to a sitting position.

Lizzie felt a rush of heat spread through her body at his bringing up the coffee incident. "Well, what gives you the right to sneak up on poor innocent girls." she retorted angrily.

"Innocent." he groaned, reaching up and pressing a finger to the tender spot that was going to soon be a giant lump.

"O gosh, I hope you don't have a concussion." she murmured reaching up and moving his hands, she had to place his her hands in his hair, and she noticed how soft it was, she smiled to herself, but the smile soon disappeared when she felt the swollen knot on the side of his head. "Will, I'm so sorry, if I would have known."

"It's fine." he said gruffly not wanting her to know how much he was really enjoying her hands on his head, even if it was throbbing like the devil. That's when William noticed she had called him. "You called me, Will." he said in an accusing tone, he felt her drop her hands as they had been burned and he was the stove.

"Yes." she replied slowly, while nibbling on her lower lip.

He expected her habit of babbling to began, but it never came. "No one calls me that, unless we're really close or-"

"Their paying royalties to be in their book." she interrupted in a tone that came very close to snapping at him and Will felt taken aback, even when she became irritated she hadn't been this unfriendly.

"I don't really mind, but it's highly unusual, considering who I am." Will could have slapped himself for saying that last part, he didn't even mean it to come out, but it had slipped out all the same and there was no going back.

"Yes, you're the big bad rock star, how could I forget." her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Well_, William Darcy_, I hope you know I don't regret hitting you with that flashlight, in fact I suppose one could wish it would have knocked you back down to earth." She stood and brushed the back of her shorts off before turning around and began to pack her things up.

"You can find your way back, right?" she said harshly, as soon as she had finished, getting her things, "good." Lizzie said not waiting for a reply.

She turned and walked a few feet before spinning around, "O and one more thing. My publisher will be in touch about your money, but I won't be interviewing you again." and with that last comment she disappeared into the night.

William groaned wanting to kick himself, why had he said that to her, was it really that important if she called him Will or William or Peggy Sue? No, it was just him wanting the respect he felt was do and in turned scared off Lizzie and her fine pair of eyes. But his pride soon began to eat at him and he began to invent ways that it was her fault and he was most certainly not to blame. So he left feeling a little more anger than was allowed at Lizzie and what he called, her fine pair of eyes.


End file.
